


Sometimes Love Is Not Enough

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter acorda no meio da noite e se depara com algo inesperado. [Spideypool, com menções de Cablepool]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love Is Not Enough

Peter acordou um pouco desorientado, se encolhendo e procurando pelo outro, uma corrente fria se fez presente no quarto.

Até que notou que Wade estava agitado demais para ser somente frio.

Os dois haviam ido dormir cedo na noite anterior, para o desgosto de Wade. Já estavam juntos faz um bom tempo e o mercenário praticamente morava no apartamento de Peter. Para falar a verdade, ele apenas não havia se mudado oficialmente para o apartamento porque Wade e tia May ainda não haviam sido apresentados, por escolha do mais velho. Antes de irem dormir os dois haviam assistido a alguns filmes clássicos com montes de amassos e pizza. Tudo parecia bem até então.

O que o fazia voltar para o Wade de agora, que tremia e soluçava ao seu lado.

Supondo que era apenas um de seus pesadelos comuns, se aproximou mais do namorado, acariciando-o só para então notar que o outro estava chorando. Não só gemendo ou com uma lágrima a escorrer, mas com o rosto já quase completamente molhado. Ele sequer se lembrava da última vez que havia visto Wade chorar.

Preocupado, Peter tocou de leve a bochecha do mercenário tentando acalmá-lo.

"Wade, está tudo bem..." Sussurou de leve. "Eu estou aqui com você, não se preocupe."

O mais velho pareceu ficar tenso por alguns segundos durante o sono, até que voltou a soluçar mais ainda.

"Wade...?"

Um murmurro quase mudo foi solto em meio as lágrimas. " _Nate_."

" _Nathan_..." Wade gemeu em tom fraco. " _Nate, por favor.._."

O coração de Peter falhou por uma batida.  
E, sem saber o que fazer, Peter escolheu por abraçar Wade deixando-o chorar em seu ombro em meio ao sono.

" _Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Nate_."

"Wade..." Peter repetiu, de coração partido.

" _Volta pra mim_."

 

...

  
_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
Sometimes love is not enough  
And the road gets tough, I don't know why

...

 

"Wade..." Peter tentou novamente, acariciando a bochecha deformada do namorado, descendo-a pelo pescoço até o peito. "Wade, acorda." Sacudiu-o um pouco. "Wade, baby, vamos lá. Acorda!"

O mercenário fungou, abrindo os olhos sonolentos devagar. Depois de alguns segundos para tentar por a mente no lugar, ele secou às lágrimas depressa e olhou para o mais novo, como se tivesse a esperança que ele não tivesse as visto.

"Mmm Peter? O que foi?"

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo..." Respondeu em tom triste, o que Wade deve ter confundido com sono.

"Oh, foi mal se te acordei, baby boy."

"Está... Está tudo bem, já estou acostumado." Peter sorriu fraco, olhando nos olhos do namorado. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem. "Sobre o que foi o pesadelo?"

O mercenário pareceu ficar tenso por alguns segundos, até se espreguiçar de forma exagerada e sorrir amarelo para o mais jovem.

"Eu sei lá, não lembro!" Mentiu. "Deve ter sido o de sempre, Arma X e tudo mais."

"Hm..."

"Vem cá, sweetums, vamos voltar a dormir." Disse, abrindo os braços para abraçar o moreno. "Boa noite, Petey."

"Boa noite."

E, ignorando a dor dentro de seu peito, Peter aceitou o abraço e tentou voltar a pegar no sono, porém um nome ainda perturbava sua mente.

 _Nathan_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao som de "Born To Die" da Lana Del Rey, porque eu não consigo parar de relacionar os dois sempre que ouço a música.
> 
> Feito por inspiração deste post no tumblr: http://buttwade.tumblr.com/post/57355701185/


End file.
